runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum Art
=Intro= The original thread that these came from, Doram's Art Bits, was made as a way for active forum artists to have access to good quality elements from the site. He always meant for it to be a permanent resource for the community, and recently realized that the wiki is the perfect place for it . He also attempted to capture these images in as high resolution as possible, because graphics pretty much always look good when shrunk, but they usually do not look good when enlarged. Each section starts with instructions on re-assembling the image, and is followed by a gallery of the images. See the general instructions below for more information on how to download and use these images. =Forum Elements= New Forum Header Original work by . Finished 9/7/2011 If you want to recreate the whole header, start with the background image, which is the correct final dimension (2876x798). Place the buildings all the way to the top-right corner, and the menu on the bottom-left corner, but 34 pixels from the left edge and 24 pixels from the bottom edge. The Runouw Logo goes in the top-left corner, and should be 89 pixels from the left edge and 72 pixels from the top edge. And that's it! You now have a 400% scaled copy of the Header! Have fun! Newer version of the current header have the background converted to grayscale. Do that to the the file below, and that's all you need to do to it for the most up to date look. RunouwLogo.png|Main Runouw Logo ForumNewHeaderCityscape.png|Flash Header Cityscape ForumNewHeaderMenu.png|Flash Header Menu ForumNewHeaderBackground.png|Flash Header Background Old Forum Header Original work by . Unfinished This one is a little more difficult, since some of the elements were randomly placed as the whole thing rotated by. (Also, I haven't finished extracting all the elements...) Here's what I have thus far: ForumOldHeaderFrontMountains.png|Old Flash Header Front Mountains ForumOldHeaderBackMountains.png|Old Flash Header Back Mountains ForumOldHeaderSkyBackground.png|Old Flash Header Sky Background Awards Stage Original work by . Finished 9/16/2011 This is meant to be a stage useful for whatever ceremonies we have on the site. It was first made for the 14th LDC, and I figured it would be useful for other things too. To assemble, create an image for the screen, 470 pixels wide and 200 pixels tall. Put the blank stage on the bottom layer, the screen over the black area, your avatar goes wherever you want, and the podium on the top layer in front of your avatar. If you want you can also make a partially transparent layer of black with a circular hole over the podium, to simulate a spotlight. 20-30% opacity should be good. You could also use an actual render light filter if you have one. In that case, put the spotlight layer over the stage, but under the screen, avatar, and podium. (That way, the screen looks like it is lit by the projector, having its own light source, and the avatar and podium are not washed out. Save and publish. ForumAwardsBlankStage.png|Awards Ceremony Stage Background ForumAwardsPodium.png|Awards Ceremony Podium Other Forum Art Here are other files of note related to the forum: ForumBackground.jpg|Forum Background smallScape.png|Small CityScape space_bg.jpg|Last Legacy Web Space Background Font Info The Runouw logo is made in "Impact", but has the first three letters rotated. The old Runouw name (from the old header) is done in "Rockwell", but is blurred a bit to round out the edges. And, the Runouw R on the Discord server logo was made from "Georgia" (because people didn't check here first... :P ) The Last Legacy Logo is made in "Book Antiqua". =Related Art= SM63 Sprites In the interests of having useful images easily available, I figured that I'd put links to the Spriter's Resource pages for the Mario Sprites used in SM63. *Sprites from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga on the GBA: **Mario Battle Sprites **Luigi Battle Sprites *Sprites from Super Princess Peach on the DS: **Bowser **Toad *Sprites from Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island on the GBA: **Kamek **Koopa Troopas **Shy Guy **Goomba **Goonies and bumpties **Misc. Objects (SNES) =General Instructions for Use= While hosting these images on the wiki is nice (it's REALLY nice to know they won't randomly be deleted...), it is a touch more difficult to wind your way through to the original files. When you click on any of these thumbnails, the floating gallery pops up with a larger, but not full size, version of the image, jumbled in with all the other images stored on the wiki. Click on the link on the top-left of that area that says "See full size image", and the image will load, at full size, all by itself on the page. At that point, you can save the image in a way appropriate for your browser: In Firefox, simply right-click the image and select "Save Image As..." from the shortcut menu. In Internet Explorer, right click and select "Save Picture As..." from the shortcut menu. In both cases, the original file name will be inserted, and you can simply choose where you want to put it. Category:Forum Category:Art